


Brink of

by umamigremlin



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, OOC, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umamigremlin/pseuds/umamigremlin
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Fem!Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. Brink of Hope

"..No matter... what, I.. ugh-I need to reach him before..." she mumbled.  
She kept walking, bear all the pain she possessed. Bullet shot, iron steel, knife and whatever it is which forced her to spill all the blood inside her body.  
"I.. huff-almost there." she continued.  
As she kept continue walking, one thing she never realized; her pace become slower and more slower rather than before-she decided to infiltrate the suspicious underground.. lab.  
"Oh no-my conscious..." she gasped as she feel dizzy out of sudden. She also could not feel her foot on the ground anymore. "...Ngh-no.. not yet-I almost reach his slumber.. just-wait for me.. Na-gito."  
Been a long way she had been through, still.. no sign of hope which made her start to doubt over the path she chose. In the brink of her life, she started to feel despair. The despair that she would not have a chance to meet beloved one. Thus, made her wish: a pathetic wish.  
  
_Nagito.. please lend me your talent.. just for-this time._  
  
Due to lack of blood, she could not walk by her own anymore-but depend to the concrete wall on her side. Hew walk pace could not be called a pace anymore as she walked one step every couple minute. There is it, she was in the brink of her death, her beloved one talent wasn't upon her. Was it.. gonna be the end to her? Unfortunately no.  
As she rubbed the wall, she found something like a hidden key to open a hidden room. The pressed that button, a hidden room appeared a few _cm_ from the hidden button. She entered that hidden room wobbly; hoping found what she hope for inside. Just as she stood in the center of the room, she found a bed with the person she hope for laying there. He, the person she wanted to meet in the brink of her despair and death, Nagito Komaeda; he was laying there comatose.  
"..Finally.. I-got to see you, Nagito." she smiled.  
With her dirty hand, she stroked Nagito's forehead. Just when she wanted to touch his face, the remain strength she had left. Her frail legs could not bear her weight anymore; which forced her to fall sit. Though she couldn't have a chance to touch her beloved one face, she still got a chance to grip his hand.  
"...Nagito, finally I got to see you." she cried, tears cornered her eyes then falling; soaking her bloody face. She kept repeating the same word, crying. All the despair she experienced earlier gone instantly as she finally found her _hope_. Time flowed by, as she still kept repeating the same word; she did not realize her time was near. Her sight became blurry,before she fall deeper into her eternal slumber; she mumbled...  
"...Na..gi..to.. I.. lo..ve.. y..ou.."


	2. Brink of Despair

Day by day he passed his lonely day with facing up to the sky. Kind of boring to see the same cycle peaceful everyday, thinking how if Junko Enoshima still alive? Will people fall into her trap? Falling into eternal despair; hoping for new hope in the future but need effort and sacrifice.  
"Heh, it would be such a honor for me to see that with my own naked eyes." he smirked. "However... will she join my side? To able feeling content to see those hope growing bigger inside eternal despair?"  
For sometime he fell deep into his inner though. but later then he shook his head off.  
"She would not ally me." he continued, voice sound bitter. "She hates those stuff; but, even so, she will seeking for hope with much effort without sacrificing."  
"Heh, how dull her thought is..." he grunted, voice sound hoarse; but not lose action to wipe those pathetic tears of his. However, as much as he tried to get rid of them; those pathetic tears of his keep flowing non-stop. He just could not admit it that right now he falls deep into his own despair; to not being able together with the person he loves the most.  
"Dear, i missed you so much." he mumbled quietly before he shut his eyes off.  
  
_"Feels so.. comfortable.."_ he thought, not having intention to open his eyes lid. _"Every stroke i feel; feel the same like when she stroked my head...-.........."_  
_"H-uh?!"_ he forced open his eyes lid; to justify the truth of his thought. For ages, he thought he would see the same boring peaceful sky for the rest of his life. But.. not for today, or perhaps it's only today. He woke up in someone's lap, a woman lap. That woman smiled peacefully in front of him, while her hand busy stroking his messy white hair. He thought that woman was merely his hallucination. As he reached out his hand, he..... was able to touch the woman red cheek.  
"Y-you are real?!" he sat up, then cupped her face immediately.  
"...Nagito." she mumbled sweetly, touching Nagito's hand on her cheek. "I miss you, Nagito." she continued.  
"I do too miss you!" he gave her a tight hug out of sudden, not having intention to let her go; even though he know she would feel uncomfortable.  
"...Nagito.." she whispered his name, returning the hug.  
  
Only this day, he didn't think the peaceful sky he faced up everyday is a bad idea. As he able to walked side by side with his beloved one, tangled each other finger; showing the world how romantic their relationship is. Time sure flew so fast, he didn't realize how much time he spend with her already. Even if he know about it, still he did not want to let her go.  
"...I wonder.. how much time we spent already." she spoke up out of blue.  
"Is that really matter for you?" he asked, stop walking. "I don't really care about that as long as you are the person i spent most of my time with."  
"Even it's seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months even years.. I never get sick of you." he continued, placing both of her hand on his cheeks.  
"...I do-really mind it, Nagito."  
"Why?!" he shouted, voice sounds angry a bit. "Are you-"  
"It's not like what you think." she cut. "It's more likely..." she paused, biting her lips but then she told him to forget what she said before. Of course, he could not accept that. He do wanted to know the continuation of her word but she just made him even confused as she said this to him;  
"I know i should not bring up subject like this. But-my time is near and I am so happy that i still got a chance to meet you."  
"W-what the hell are you talking about?!" he started to panic as he realized her figure fade bit by bit; soon she might be disappear from his eyes completely.  
"W-where the hell are you going?!" he cried. "D-don't go! No, d-don't leave me!:  
"Nagito... my hope... I am so happy that i finally got to see you..." as she finished this word, she completely disappear from his eyes.  
This shocking moment making the comatose Nagito finally woke up from his eternal slumber. He sat up, gasping as if he is out of breath. After got some time to manage his breath, he started to looking around. True, he did not know where the hell he is; how come he ended up there. But-there's one thing he just noticed; a cold bloody hand held his hand. He could not guess that hand belong to whom. Was it his beloved one or Hajime? However, if he depend more on his talent. He sure it was belong to Hajime. He failed at guessing but how lucky he is to be able to reunited with his beloved one. However, what he fear the most came true. The vision he saw before he wake up are real.  
"S-so it was true." he stuttered. He was shock, some tears started to falling down from his corner eyes. "The vision i saw before-the fact.. that you are disappear from my eyes is this?"  
"Haha.." he laughed, more tears start to falling off. "HAHAHAHAHAHA."  
His laugh became more loud and ever louder; same goes with those tears. It kept falling down, soaking most of his already red cheeks. For once more, he fallen into his own dark despair.  
  
_Should he feeling lucky to be able to experiencing what he thirst for for the second time?_


End file.
